finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow (weapon type)
Bows are a recurring group of weapons from the Final Fantasy series. They first appear in Final Fantasy II, and are used by most Archers. Sometimes Archers will wield the more powerful crossbow instead. Bows are notable for dealing the same amount of damage regardless of the user's position in the front or back row. Bows often require arrows to be equipped to determine the type of damage dealt, while in some games, the bows themselves are standalone weapons and need no additional components. In early games, arrows needed to be purchased in multiples as they were consumed in battle, while in more recent games, ammunition becomes infinite. Recurring bows are: Dark Bow, Yoichi Bow, Elven Bow, Killer Bow, and the Artemis Bow, which tends to be the ultimate bow. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bows first appear in ''Final Fantasy II and are the starting weapon of Maria. Since Maria's stats are inclined towards magic and she is better off in the back row of the battlefield, bows are a good choice of weapon to equip her with. Bows require no ammunition. List of Bows: *Bow *Longbow *Mythril Bow *Dark Bow *Flame Bow *Ice Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow (PSP) *Killer Bow (Dummied) ''Final Fantasy III Bows can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Ranger jobs, and are the specialty of the Ranger. Arrows are consumed in battle and must be purchased in multiples. Artemis Bow is the ultimate weapon for Rangers. List of Bows: *Bow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Rune Bow *Selene Bow *Yoichi Bow *Eurytos Bow *Elven Bow *Artemis Bow (DS) List of Arrows: *Wooden Arrow *Holy Arrow *Iron Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Light Arrow *Sleep Arrow *Poison Arrow *Medusa Arrow *Magic Arrow *Yoichi Arrow Final Fantasy IV Bows are primarily equipped by Rosa. Rydia, Edward, Palom, Porom, Cecil, and Cid can equip bows in all versions but the DS version. Arrows are consumed in battle and must be purchased in multiples, but in the DS version, ammunition is infinite. List of Bows: *Bow *Crossbow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Elven Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow *Perseus Bow List of Arrows: *Iron Arrow *Holy Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Lightning Arrow *Blinding Arrow *Medusa Arrow *Poison Arrow *Silencing Arrow *Angel Arrow *Yoichi Arrow *Artemis Arrow *Perseus Arrow Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of Bows: *Killer Bow *Yoichi Bow List of Arrows: *Holy Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Lightning Arrow *Medusa Arrow *Poison Arrow *Yoichi Arrow Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bows can be equipped by Rydia, Palom, Porom, Leonora, Luca, Cid, Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, and Izayoi. List of Bows: *Bow *Crossbow *Great Bow *Killer Bow *Elfin Bow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow *Perseus Bow List of Arrows: *Medusa Arrow *Poison Arrow *Iron Arrow *Holy Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Lightning Arrow *Blinding Arrow *Silencing Arrow *Angel Arrow *Yoichi Arrow *Artemis Arrow *Perseus Arrow Final Fantasy V Bows can be equipped by the Freelancer, Ranger, and Gladiator jobs, until the Ranger's Level 3 ability ''Equip Bow allows a character to equip bows regardless of job. Bows are standalone weapons and require no ammunition. List of Bows: *Silver Bow *Flame Bow *Frost Bow *Thunder Bow *Rune Bow *Dark Bow *Killer Bow *Elven Bow *Hayate Bow *Aevis Killer *Yoichi's Bow *Artemis' Bow *Fairy's Bow (GBA) ''Final Fantasy XI Bows disappear for a while through the ''Final Fantasy numbered series until Final Fantasy XI. They can be used by a number of jobs, but the Ranger job is the only one proficient enough to use weaponskills with them. Though there is a massive amount of bows, the most notable bows include: *Yoichinoyumi (Rangers and Samurai only) *Expunger *Cerberus Bow *Arco De Velocidad *Failnaught *Hamayumi *Ifrit's Bow *Perdu Bow *Lamian Kaman Some arrows include: *Rune Arrow *Kabura Arrow *Grand Knight's Arrow *Patriarch Protector's Arrow *Bodkin Arrow *Paralysis Arrow *Marid Arrow *Demon Arrow ''Final Fantasy XII Bows are the most basic of the ranged weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII. Their arrow shots are unblockable, but are also quite sensitive in inclement weather such as rain. Arrows equipped have infinite ammunition. Weapons are universal among the player characters. This is no longer the case in the International Zodiac Job System as Bows can only be equipped by the Archer. In all versions of the game, Fran joins the party initially equipped with a Shortbow. The damage formula for bows is: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125)- DEF] * + STR * (Lv+SPD)/218 Due to the weight put on user's Strength and Speed stats recommended Bow users are Vaan and Balthier. List of Bows: *Short Bow *Silver Bow *Aevis Killer *Killer Bow *Longbow *Elfin Bow *Loxley Bow *Giant Stonebow *Burning Bow *Traitor's Bow *Yoichi Bow *Perseus Bow *Artemis Bow *Sagittarius *Sagittarius A *Zaitengrate List of Arrows: *Onion Arrows *Parallel Arrows *Fiery Arrows *Bamboo Arrows *Lightning Arrows *Assassin's Arrows *Ice Cloud Arrows *Artemis Arrows ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fran once again uses bows in battle, and is the only playable character who does so. Her bows are standalone weapons and require no ammunition. List of Bows: *Elfin Bow *Artemis Bow *Raijoudou *Perseus Bow *Sagittarius Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah Farron wields a bowsword that switches between bow and sword forms. Final Fantasy XIV Bows can be equipped by the Archer class, a Disciple of War. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Phoebe uses the only bow in the game, the Bow of Grace, as her primary weapon was given to Benjamin. She has limited ammunition, merely called Arrow(s) and it does shoot-elemental damage to enemies, good against aerial-type enemies. Her arrows can inflict Blind. Final Fantasy Tactics The Archer uses bows, which come equipped with arrows. The Archer can use the "Aim" ("Charge" in the PSX version) ability to build up power in a bow for a more powerful attack. Arrows are sensitive to obstacles and may be blocked. Because the trajectory of bow is parabolic, the arrow may travel across obstacles if they are not too high. Also the default range of 3 to 5 grids increases as the attacker's position is higher than the target, and vice versa. Damage power of bow is related to wielder's Speed stat, but is unaffected by status Haste or Slow. Trajectory of crossbow is always a straight line and its range is not affected by elevation. Also the damage power relates to wielder's physical attack power rather than Speed. Bow is 2-hand weapon and crossbow is 1-hand. If the unit's job is capable of equipping crossbow and shield they can hold them at the same time, balancing the advantage of bow. List of Bows: *Longbow *Silver Bow *Ice Bow *Lightning Bow *Mythril Bow *Windslash Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Perseus Bow *Sagittarius Bow List of Crossbows: *Bowgun *Knightslayer *Crossbow *Poison Bow *Hunting Bow *Gastrophetes Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Hume and viera Archers uses the bow class of weapons, while hume Hunters and viera Snipers and Assassins use the more powerful set of Greatbows. Bows and Greatbows are cheaper to purchase at Cyril and Muscadet. List of Bows: *Longbow *Char Bow *Thorn Bow *Nail Bow *Silver Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Target Bow *Perseus Bow *Mythril Bow *Crescent Bow *Malbow List of Greatbows: *Windslash Bow *Ranger Bow *Cranequin *Twin Bow *Hunt Bow *Fey Bow *Hades Bow *Nike Bow *Master Bow *Max's Oathbow *Seventh Heaven *Mythril Shot *Marduk Bow *Arbalest *Gastra Bow Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bows can now be equipped by Archers and Rangers, while Greatbows can still be equipped by Hunters, Snipers, and Assassins. Most have kept their names and abilities taught. List of Bows: *Shortbow *Longbow *Char Bow *Silver Bow *Thorn Bow *Nail Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow *Target Bow *Perseus Bow *Crescent Bow *Malbow List of Greatbows: *Composite Bow *Windslash Bow *Huntsman's Bow *Cranequin *Twin Bow *Hunting Bow *Elfin Bow *Hades Bow *Nike Bow *Master Bow *Marduk *Gastrophetes *Max's Oathbow *Seventh Heaven Vagrant Story There are eight different types of bows in ''Vagrant Story. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Trey uses a Longbow as his weapon of choice. List of Bows: *Longbow *Silver Bow *Hunting Bow *Windslasher *Spike Bow *Power Bow *Elfen Bow *Platinum Bow *Mythril Bow *Poison Bow *Reaper's Bow *Rune Bow *Cheiron's Bow *Blessing Bow *Artemis Bow *Yoichi Bow Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bows are weapons used by the Selkie tribe. They are the only weapon able to attack from long ranges. As Selkies level up, they gain the ability to fire more projectiles, the max being five. Their charge ability allows them to fire many arrows at once rapidly. List of Bows: *Wooden Bow *Short Bow *Iron Bow *Killer Bow *Flame Bow *Frost Bow *War Bow *Ranger's Bow *Elfin Bow *Hero's Bow *Angel's Bow *Hunter's Bow *Silver Bow *Mythril Bow *Eden's Bow *Dark Bow *Aeolian Bow *Bravery Bow *Ballista *Exorcist Bow *Wolf's Bow *Svarog's Bow *Yew Bow *Abyss Killer *Crystal Bow *Chaos Bow *Yoichi's Bow *Fallen Angel Bow *Doom Cannon *Chocobow Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bows are once again usable by the Selkie tribe. List of Bows: The Final Fantasy Legend List of Bows: *Bow *LongBow *Gr. Bow Final Fantasy Legend II List of Bows: *Bow *Gold *Samurai Final Fantasy Legend III Bows appears as a type of weapon. List of Bows: *Long *Gold *Elven *Samurai Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bows can be equipped by all classes, but are benefited most by the Ranger crown. All bows inflict more damage against flying enemies. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Final Fantasy Dimensions List of Bows: *Iron Bow *Crossbow *Silver Bow *Great Bow *Composite Bow *Thunder Bow *Ice Bow *Flame Bow *Mythril Bow *Dark Bow *Rune Bow *Killer Bow *Aevis Killer *Sagittarius Bow *Perseus Bow *Auto Crossbow *Yoichi Bow *Artemis Bow Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' Bows can be equipped by the Ranger. *Artemis Bow *Aevis Killer *Elven Bow *Killer Bow *Yoichi's Bow